kosame
by it's a secret
Summary: In this day and age the rich ruled over the poor but someones had enough...... {Pairing Goku x Vegeta}{warning: YAOI}
1. Clouds

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z so if you sue me you'll only get a few cents at least, trust me!  
  
  
A/N: This is an AU fic and it's based on my two favorite characters from dragon ball z Vegeta x Goku  
  
  
The first part may be a little too depressing!  
  
  
I hope that you enjoy.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The empty paper bag drifted down the street, propelled by the strong wind that was blowing making the temperature drop dramatically. The stars did not shine for they were driven away by what they called 'city lights'. Advertisements of alcohol and beer were on display with the strong lights outlining the product and it hurt the eyes just by looking at them, this was one city where the people never sleep.   
  
  
Shouting could be heard at every corner and no one could get at least a bit of peace and quiet. That was how it is and how it was, nothing would change. Day by day the same performance would be done like a re run of an old movie, things were pretty rough in the city but somehow more and more people were attracted to it, like a drug.  
  
  
At the far end of downtown, that was where the homeless people went. To find food and shelter, you could smell the foul stench of them sleeping in trashcans and covered with rotten food. No one dared set a foot in that place, no one. Unless it were those rich pre teens that picked on those with hardly any decent clothes. They laughed, they made fun, they had not even thought of them as humans but as animals, helpless creatures that they could do what they wished with them.  
  
  
Most of the occupants that had settled there had dieses such as scarlet fever, some even suffered from leprosy. A few had amputated limbs while others clung on to dear life; the bodies were either cremated or left to decompose.   
  
  
The smell of blood tingled in the air, some fresh some old they all knew that there was nowhere to turn. How sad that this outcome had been brought on to these people, even children. The only enjoyment the youngsters got was from picking at their scabs.   
  
  
This was what the world had turned into, a dark and dreary place where there were only the rich and the poor nothing in between. Even though the world had taken a turn for the worse most things were pretty much like they used to be in some areas of the planet.  
  
  
  
"Goku-sempai, Goku-sempai!" a small girl ran up screaming to a black hooded man.  
  
  
"Well if it isn't Sarah" the man stopped and greeted her in a very up tone manner.  
  
  
"Hai, where are you going goku-san I thought you were going to teach me physics today?" she gasped out still trying to catch her breath after the long run.   
  
  
"Kuso I completely forgot" he said wide-eyed recalling over past events.  
  
  
"You are always a klutz Goku-sempai" she giggled.  
  
  
"Gomen Sarah but I have to deliver this could you wait-,"  
  
  
"Can I come with you?" she asked pleadingly.  
  
  
"Sarah-chan, I-i....lets go" he said slouching his shoulders and began walking with the little girl right on his tail.  
  
  
"So what is that" she asked pointing to the large bag.  
  
  
"It's just some things I found that I'm giving away to.....them"   
  
  
Goku was a kind-hearted man and didn't like to bring up bad subjects and didn't know how to get around them.  
  
  
"I understand sempai"   
  
  
They had reached the broken down building, glass lay every where and as they walked in the door a few tables were set up and blankets were set up along the wall. Many people were gathered around the tables' playing card games where they had around 30 odd cards or so, most were illiterates.  
  
  
"Ohayo" Goku greeted them. They crowded around him while he passed out small items in the bag, such as pillows, coffee mugs and what not.   
  
  
"Mommy?" the small girl looked around for her mother. She turned around to ask her sempai where her mother could be but he was gone, lost in the crowd.  
  
  
  
"Goku-san over here" a small woman with jet black hair and a skinny frame beckoned him to follow her into another part of the building. He followed.   
  
  
When they had reached their destination, goku was brought into a small room with a desk and two chairs on opposite sides. She gestured him to sit down and walked behind the desk, sitting up right in the plastic made chair.  
  
  
"Things are-," he stuttered.  
  
  
"Terrible" she replied.   
  
  
"Nani?" this was not what he had expected, confusion was written all over his face.  
  
  
"A company has bough this share of land" she said shaking ever so slightly.  
  
  
Goku waited until she had regained her composure.  
  
  
"-and they are going to demolish it by the end of next week, we have no where to turn Goku, they're going to be driven out on to the streets and with their condition they won't even last a day" she chocked out, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes.  
  
  
"Who would do such a thing?" he said color drained from his face. Wondering who could be so cold hearted as to tear down a place full of people that had taken hostage here.  
  
  
"He's some big shot and he owns millions", the young woman couldn't continue as she let the tears fall freely.   
  
  
"I'll go talk to that son of a bitch" he said standing up and turning towards the door. "By the way what's his name?"  
  
  
"Mr. Brief"  
  
  
He left just as fast as he came, slamming the door behind him. He'd make sure that who ever he was wasn't going to get away with this, never.   
  
_________  
  
  
A/N: Well did you like it? Was it un original because personally I've never read a plotted story like this but tell me if you do know one similar!  
  
  
I know this wasn't all that great but you have to start off somewhere right? I promise the next one will be better. 


	2. Sun rise

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, i can't believe that you like it! Well here's the next chapter , sorry about the long wait. I'm just really busy! .  
  
  
Princess Geta: Kosame is a Japanese word and it means 'light rain'.  
  
Oh and thankyou to the rest of you that read and reviewed!^^*  
  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
  
  
A well-built figure was leaning against the window pain in deep thought while a smirk played on his face. Finally his company would expand and reach newer heights than ever before, it was marvelous. Looking down at the streets below he could make out the tiny people below living there everyday lives..... same old, same old.  
  
"Father"  
  
The sound broke his lifeless state, how could he not have sensed them come in? He turned towards his two children both desired attention and power, and he would not let them have any. The first was a boy with purple hair shoulder length that he kept back in to a tight ponytail, he was the mature and smarter one of the two but he lacked courage. Surly the company would fall to pieces with his kind hearted ways.  
  
Then there was the younger brat, the spoilt one you could say. She looked just like her mother and that was one thing that made her get her way all the time. She was perfect to take over from him directly but then again in one week the company would be bankrupt and that would be the end of it.  
  
"Are you okay papa?" she smiled sweetly.  
  
He scoffed; here we go again with the sweet and innocent act. There was one point when he would do anything she asked for but he didn't buy it any more. He turned to face his two children at first he could tell that his son, Trunks, was nervous. He could tell the way he fidgeted in his seat as his eyes moved about the room to concentrate on something other than his father or sister. As for the other brat she was staring at him in the face, 'damn her she was just like him...... persistent brat, wasn't she?'  
  
"What do you want," he asked groaning as a headache was coming on pretty fast.  
  
"Well we wanted to know when you are going to retire and leave the company to give to someone else?" she smiled again keeping her eyes linked to his for any sort of movement.  
  
Vegeta knew what was going on right when they stepped into his office, what Bra meant to say was, 'leave so that I can take over from here' fat chance he was going to let them ruin their mothers company.  
  
"Well" she asked wanting to get an answer from him.  
  
"I'm not retiring..... brat" he added. Smirking even wider at her expression. Trunks however remained the same, he did not care for such matters all he desired was to go out and play with his friends, child.  
  
"Why not, you've had enough so-," she stopped immediately, her fathers features were not pleasant ones at all.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Trunks interrupted. "Something was disturbing you, Father"  
  
He noticed that the boy was very fitting but if only he- "I'm tearing down that building at Lorenz Street for the expansion on the cc."  
  
"You can't do that" he burst out.  
  
'Great now here comes the lecture of human rights' this was just his only weakness, sensitivity.  
  
"Those homeless people live there and you can't do that to them, they'll die out on the streets. Why Vegeta why, can't you---understand what they're going thorough" he pleaded. It was very often when his son would call him by his name.  
  
"Listen boy, I have no interest where they go. For all I care they could wined up dead in the gutter" he stared coldly looking at his son as his face dropped, defeated.  
  
"You don't understand, put your self in their shoes and think for a moment"  
  
"I've made my decision and I suggest you leave" vegeta turned back to the pile of work on his desk and started to browse through them.  
  
"Come on Bra, lets go" he led his sister to the door and walked out.  
  
  
  
  
'Why should I care what happens to those poor fools, they could have been useful rather than sitting on their asses all day and letting some one else do their dirty work. Hnm. Bakas.  
  
"Mr. Brief there is someone that requests to see you sir and he doesn't look to happy" the scrawny voice screeched over the intercom.  
  
"Send him in" came the short quick reply.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: That's part two; I wonder how vegeta will take to this visitor? Hummm....wait and find out. 


End file.
